Ash and Bayleaf A Fallen Leaf Chapter 3
by Fox Mcloud 626 Krystal
Summary: Latias is sastisfied


Ash, Josh n their Pokemon went to the Mansion.

Ash was beginning to worry about Josh.

"Josh?"

"What is it?"

"R u ok?"

"Yes I am. Y?" Josh asked.

"Never mind." Ash said.

"Josh?" Dragonair asked.

"Can I talk to u? Now?"

"Ok." Josh wonder.

"We'll catch up with u guys later." said Dragonair to Josh.

"All right."

Dragonair n Josh watch them head to the mansion.

Dragonair faced Josh.

"Do u remember Saphire?"

"Yes I do. Saphire is amazing." Josh said.

"She told me that u r amazing."

"She does?"

"Yes n u care about her."

"Want to go to the mansion?" Josh asked.

"Sure.

They went over to the mansion. They caught up with the others n stood in front of the mansion with Latias.

"Here we go." Latias said as she open the door's.

Ash n Josh were stunned to see how big n neat the place was. There was swiming pool, massage, bedrooms n everything.

"This place is huge." Charzard said.

"Damn, Latias u killed A.R. or something?" Pikachu astonished.

"No." Latias said. "I was wondering in the woods n found the mansion. Not one ghost pokemon was here."

"It's what pokemon do." Bayleaf said with hate. "We make them our homes."

"That's enough Bayleaf." Ash said. "We have somewhere to come now n again n get some rest while we train."

It was made for human n pokemon. The garden n pool was out back. A sauna to relax. A security system.

Ash walked in his room to turn on the switch for the lights. It was a huge room with three couches , a mini refrigerator (also stocked with food), a King sized bed, a door for the restroom, A widescreen TV, and a moderate sized closet. Ash's mouth dust dropped opened when he seen his room. It's like one of those houses he seen on TV.

"Like your room Ash?" Latias said coming up behind Ash. "I've kept it nice when i have friends over."

"I love it." said Ash with joy. He gave Latias a hug.

She blushed. "It's like u know we were coming.

"Y-Yeah right. I'll check on the others. There's a bathroom if u want to take a shower."

She closed the room. Ash hugged her._ And soon, I'll his the best time of his life. As Bayleaf is gone the better."_ She smiled.

"Awsome." said Pikachu. Pikachu was looking into his room. It was just like the nest he lived in before professor oak caught him. There were thousands of leaves scattered on the floor and a soft bean bag with a pichu picture on it for a bed. There was a switch to his height level that cut on the light. There was also a tunnel going though out the house kinda like a hamster's. A smaller TV and there was a big pile of berries in the corner just waiting to be eaten.

"Like it?" Latias walked in.

"Yeah i do. Who gave this to u?"

"An old man on his deathbed."

Pikachu chukled.

"What's so funny?" Latias asked.

"This mansion was abandon." Pikachu said.

"He showed up a few days ago."

"I've got my eye on u."

"Your cute."

"Check on Bayleaf n u two can start I love Ash club together."

"Alright." Latias left the room.

"Jeez." Pikachu turned on the T.V.

"I wonder what she's up to. But I have a pile of food to eat."

_"I'll check up on Josh to see how he's doing." _Latias thought.

When Josh n his pokemon went in the room it was big. It had three couches, a bed for human n pokemon, a t.v., computer, a deck, refrigerator n a bathroom.

"Nice." Rapidash said.

"Hm." said Dragonair n Milotic.

"Cool." said Typloshin, Pikachu n Josh.

"Like it?" asked Latias as Josh n his pokemon settle in.

"This is nice." Josh said.

"Good." Latias said as she went to see Bayleaf.

"I've seen better rooms." Bayleaf said.

"Like your room?" asked Latias.

"It'll do."

"We'll be friends."

"Ur just buttering me n Pikachu up."

Latias explained to Bayleaf what she face.

"Now you know." said Latias with tears in her eyes.

"Truce?" Bayleaf asked.

"Truce."

Bayleaf and Latias went to bed.

_"Sucker."_ Latias thought.

Meanwhile with Josh n Pikachu they were talking about Saphire.

"I think u r in love." Pikachu teasd.

"What r u talking about I'm in love?" Josh asked.

"Ever since the two of u met, u like each other."

"So?"

"Rember u were dacncing with her at that party?"

"Yeah."

"And the song that was slow Every time we touch by Cascada?"

"I rember we did dance."

"The two of u were happy."

"I know. She was beautiful in that dress."

"U were hansome also."

Josh chuckled.

"I rember after the party her brother, Roy, her parents went for a walk. Then she wanted to talk to me in her room."

"We should get some rest." Pikachu yaned.

"Sure." Josh said as they went to their separate beds.

{I'll add the memories later in Chapter 6 everyone."}


End file.
